


Always gonna be an uphill battle

by Jjjaded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjaded/pseuds/Jjjaded
Summary: “I’m sorry, what?”“Yes or no, were you or were you not singing ‘The Climb’ from ‘Hannah Montana The Movie’ last night?” he spelled out.--or the lovely soulmates trope in which you can hear your soulmate when they're singing but it's not as sweet as it seems.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Always gonna be an uphill battle

Yaku kicked the blankets and turned on his stomach for what felt like the 30th time. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

02:47 am.

He had a test in the morning and he would have liked to get at least a 6 hours sleep before it. But apparently it was too much to ask, because his “soulmate” had decided to have a karaoke night on a wednesday. Well, thursday now.

Yaku buried his face in the pillow to suppress a scream as the lyrics of The Climb by Miley Cyrus made the walls of his skull vibrate and his temples pulse. It may have also been because of the anger raging inside of him, which he couldn’t externate since his roommate seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. Yaku had never felt more envious.

The ‘soulmates thing’ wasn’t really that common, the vast majority of people had normal lives, went through normal relationships, although they usually dreamed of having this special connection with someone, romanticizing it a bit too much in Yaku’s opinion.

Right now he would pay any amount of money to make it stop.

This shouldn’t even have been considered singing, he thought, the guy was straight up shouting nonsensical words now and it was unfair that Yaku had to lay there just to hear those maddening shrieks.

Yaku couldn’t help but notice it was probably a duet, since half of the lyrics were missing.

That seemed to be his last song for tonight, and after an incredibly off tune rendition of the last ‘woo-oh’s of the song, silence came.

Yaku breathed a sigh of relief.

_ Fucking finally _

The Climb. What a way to end a karaoke night.

He fell asleep a few seconds later.

  
  
  


Yaku was worried 3 coffees wouldn’t be enough to force his brain to focus on the exam, but he once managed to get a fairly decent mark on a test he did with a 38° fever so he could go through this one with 4 hours of sleep, he was confident. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind of all the anger for his (supposed) soulmate, took a deep breath and read the first question on the paper.

Walking back to his dorm, Yaku didn’t have the energy to speculate on how he did on the test, he could feel his brain fizzing and melting and all it was telling him was ‘bed bed bed bed’. Autopilot on, his feet dragged him through the corridors until a too well known voice invaded his ears again.

At least he wasn’t screaming this time, maybe Yaku could ignore it and fall asleep anyway.

He pressed his hands on his ears, grunting. He was about to keep on walking when he noticed his hands were in fact blocking the sound away.

Yaku froze.

He moved his hands away. The voice was there again, faint but unmistakable.

He repeated this motion at least four times to make sure he hadn’t gone crazy.

Thank god the hallway was deserted.

Only one door was ajar and Yaku was sure the voice came from there.

He pressed his back to the wall and began to slide towards the door as silently as he could.

He checked no one was around before trying to peek inside. Yaku knew this wasn’t something he should be doing, but he could blame it on the sleep deprivation, right?

He couldn’t see much inside, only two hands picking things from a cardboard box and putting them away.

_ Those are some nice hands _ , Yaku noted with a raised brow; long and slim fingers. Was it a silver ring he had on?

Then the hands disappeared for a moment too long and the humming stopped.

Yaku’s breath got caught in his throat and he instinctively backed away.

His reflexes proved him right, because a second later the door swung open and the culprit for his sleepless night stood in front of him.

Yaku was an honest guy, he knew when someone was cute even if they were the greatest assholes. And this one asshole  _ was _ cute.

Yaku would have hoped for a more well-built body to make up for all the trouble he’d caused him but oh well, at least he was tall.

When he saw him, the guy got startled. Yaku probably didn’t have a very friendly expression at that moment.

Even if his hair was a mess he didn’t try to fix when he saw someone standing at his door. Again, Yaku found that cute too.

“I’m sorry I was...” the guy stuttered and pointed behind him with his thumb, then he rested his hand on the door frame, “do you need anything?”

Yaku was a man with a mission, his head was still pulsing from the tiredness, he couldn’t forgive him only because he was cute.

He looked him in the eyes; that was enough to make him flinch. Good.

“Were you singing ‘The Climb’ yesterday night?”

The way his eyes widened was almost comical. He leaned back still grasping the door and the door frame.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Yes or no, were you or were you not singing ‘The Climb’ from ‘Hannah Montana The Movie’ last night?” he spelled out.

He furrowed his brows and wet his lips. “Are you a friend of Bokuto or something?”

“I don’t know who that is.”

The guy looked at him from head to toe.

“Ok then, my next assumption is that you’re a stalker so maybe you want to explain yourself before I get even more scared.” It sounded like a question.

Yaku sighed.

“I heard you last night.”

The stranger cringed at that.

“And a number of other times.”

He cringed harder, but then his expression slowly changed in realization.

He pressed his lips into a thin line, then he pointed his finger at Yaku before speaking.

“You mean you’re the one with an obsession for The Wicked and in particular ‘No Good Deed?”

Yaku felt his cheeks blush. “You have something to say about that?”

“Only that it wouldn’t be so bad if you could actually sing those notes.”

His jaw dropped to the floor. That hit a bit too close to home. “At least that is a good song.”

“What, you mean The Climb isn’t a good song?”

Yaku looked away and shrugged.

The guy gasped loudly. “No you didn’t.”

“It’s okay, it isn’t ‘good’ though.”

He brought a hand to his chest mimicking to be hurt. Yaku rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe my soulmate would ever say something like that, if the Universe really wants us together we have to talk this out.” He placed his hands on his hips and Yaku noticed he did in fact have some muscles, both on his arms and on his chest.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes. “I’d love to stay here and slander your music taste for hours but your karaoke night came right before an exam and you’ll see I’m a bit tired.” That came out a bit too rough.

The guy parted his lips and rubbed a hand on the back of his head.

“Right, I’m sorry.”

Yaku just hummed. “It’s okay.”

They stayed there, both pairs of eyes fixated on the floor. Why was Yaku still there? Oh right.

He quickly shook his head and looked up at him.

“By the way...”

The hallway was still deserted, yet Yaku felt a sudden blush creep over his ears when he noticed this guy had all of his attention focused on him, like he was anxious to know what he was going to say.

“Would you like to exchange numbers so we can, I don’t know,...”

“So we can have a coffee and you can slander my music taste?” he helped him with a smirk.

Yaku huffed a laugh, “exactly.”

He nodded, “can’t promise I won’t respond in kind.”

“I look forward to that.”

The guy’s smile reached his eyes.

“Oh,” he snapped his fingers. It was his turn to remember something really important only after an entire conversation . “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro,” he held his hand out.

Yaku shook it, “Yaku Morisuke.”

They exchanged numbers silently and after a short text to check everything was right, Yaku straightened the bag on his shoulder and claimed he really had to go now. He turned to walk to his room.

“Goodnight, Yaku.”

“If you  _ dare _ to even just hum to something for the next three hours, I swear.” He threatened with a stern face.

Kuroo pinched his index and thumb together and drew a straight line in front of his mouth.

  
  
  


Yaku didn’t bother to change clothes, he only took off his shoes and put down his bag before throwing himself under the blankets.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of clean sheets.

_ I can almost see it _

_ that dream I’m dreaming but _

Yaku scrunched his nose in pain,  _ please brain not now. _

_ There’s a voice inside my head saying _

_ Please no, why are you doing this to yourself, please stop _

_ You’ll never reach it. _

Yaku wanted to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many headcanons on which music Yaku and Kuroo enjoy I might add a second chapter for their next 'argument' but I needed to get this part off my chest first.  
> So let me know what you think about this and if you'd like a sequel(??)
> 
> Either way here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/toojjjaded) and here's a link to [The Climb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NG2zyeVRcbs), you're welcome.


End file.
